


Forever yours

by LadyMeow



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отверженность - то чувство, которое никогда ранее не испытывал Дориан Грей. Возможно, именно оно привело его на корабль, кишащий вампирами. Что ищет Дориан Грей, новых развлечений или смерти? Отвергнутый единственным, кому он мог бы доверить свою тайну... Отвергнутый?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever yours

Тьма прохладного ночного Лондона опускалась на город, молочным туманом заполняя затхлые подворотни, укрывая от посторонних глаз смрад и непотребства далёкой от богемных причуд и излишеств уличной жизни. В плотной дымке тумана, будто корабль-призрак, возвышались чёрные мачты иностранного торгового судна, не так давно прибывшего в порт и вставшего на карантин. Мистер Грей остановился на мгновение, вглядываясь в мрачные очертания корабля. В его глазах плескалось привычное спокойствие с ноткой любопытства.  
Что привело его сюда? Нужно ли было утруждать себя поисками нестандартного ответа на этот вопрос? Что бы ни говорила и чего бы ни боялась Ванесса, она была прекрасна в беспамятстве, подчинённая власти овладевшего ею демона. Осознание того, что в тот момент Дориан совокуплялся с этим демоном, до сих пор будоражило кровь и рассудок. И те слова, которые, задыхаясь от страстных толчков, таранящих её тело, выплёвывала Ванесса чужим, но тоже задыхающимся голосом, звучали как тайна, как секрет, сорвавшийся с губ в момент неконтролируемого блаженства.  
Демон рассказал обо всех, кто обитает на этом странном судне. Вид, количество, даже имена. Дориан мог бы притвориться, поиграть, будто поверил в то, что это была досадная оплошность неземного духа. Ведь он мог привести сюда мистера Мюррея и остальных. Мог сказать Итану… Демон прекрасно знал, что он никому не скажет. И мистер Грей прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчёт. Демон знал, что Дориан придёт сам, один. Мистер Грей знал, что его ждут. И довольно чётко представлял себе, что его ждёт.  
Ванесса и её демон появились в его жизни точно вовремя, будто судьба давала шанс, в который он на самом деле слабо верил. Жажда ощущений. Непреодолимая, сжигающая. Бесконечно долгая жизнь, не имеющая смысла. Ежедневное пережевывание с каждым разом всё более изысканных блюд со всё более пресным вкусом. Вселенское Ничто, обесцвечивающее как ослепительно яркое и красивое, так и безобразно омерзительное. Маленькие вспышки эмоций, хоть каких-нибудь, ничтожный результат, достигаемый всё более несоразмерными средствами. Набившие оскомину жестокие увлечения и секс, много секса, извращённого, грязного…  
С виду юный и невинный мальчик Дориан Грей мог заполучить в свою постель кого угодно. Поначалу его возбуждала мысль осквернения чужой чистоты, вторжение в тесное никем не тронутое тело, неопытное, оказывающееся полностью в его власти. Он обольщал юных девушек и лишал девственности, запоминая каждое лицо, искривлённые в стонах боли и наслаждения губы, морщинки в уголках глаз, слёзы, стекающие по раскрасневшимся щекам. Он шептал им грязные слова и с жадностью впитывал смущение, заливающее юные девичьи лица. Ни одна из них не задерживалась в постели Дориана больше, чем на одну ночь. Со временем одно лицо стало походить на другое, у одних краснели уши, у других щёки, третьи сильно зажмуривали глаза и заливались слезами. Дориан чередовал нежность и грубость, порой граничащую с насилием, а все эмоции и реакции его любовниц превращались в типичные и переставали вызывать в его душе хоть какие-то отклики.  
Потом в коллекцию мистера Грея стали попадать и юноши. Их эмоции были другими, но Дориан вскоре изучил и этот спектр. И тогда он позволил трахнуть себя. Встал на четвереньки и подставился под сильного чернокожего слугу в доме одной из своих любовниц. Это было очень давно.  
За свою долгую жизнь Грей, казалось, перепробовал всё, испытал все эмоции, и сейчас оставались некоторые вещи, которые могли разжечь в нём лишь мимолётные искорки, вспыхивающие и тут же угасающие. Такой искоркой была Брона Крофт, умирающая женщина, кашляющая кровью, позволяющая соприкоснуться с такой опасной, вцепившейся в неё смертью, совершенно не интересующейся Дорианом. Миг эйфории, вспышка адреналина. И пустота. Галочка. До того момента Грей никогда не трахал умирающего человека. Теперь и этот опыт лежал в копилке его воспоминаний.  
Дориан смирился с тем, что с каждой такой искоркой их источников остаётся всё меньше, и когда-нибудь они должны иссякнуть. Дориан слышал, как кто-то называл любовь неиссякаемым источником. Дориан смирился с тем, что ему не суждено открыть для себя такой источник. Но судьба всегда славилась склонностью к иронии.  
Итан Чендлер на первый взгляд был обычным человеком, хранящим в душе какую-то не слишком приятную тайну, мешающую, заставляющую отказаться от себя и захотеть стать кем-то другим. Это так импонировало Дориану в тот вечер. Просто очередной вечер в компании нового человека. Мистеру Чендлеру пришлась не по душе забава в подпольном клубе. От него буквально несло болью и сожалением. Дориан никогда ещё не чувствовал чьих-то эмоций так ярко, так, будто они свои собственные.  
Абсент, классическая музыка, а затем поцелуй. Страстный, но мягкий… заботливый. Итан посмотрел ему в глаза, и Дориана накрыло волной небывалой нежности, обрушившейся на него, окутавшей, будто мягкое тёплое одеяло. Крепкие сильные руки, мягкие губы, исследовавшие его тело. Грей без каких-либо колебаний позволил Итану вести. От него исходило нечто невероятное, волна эмоций и чувств. Дориану не нужно было, как он привык, отслеживать реакции, свои и чужие, и выжимать из них крупицы нового восприятия. Его накрыло мощным потоком чего-то первозданного, приводящего в действие какой-то механизм в душе, позволяющего почувствовать себя… живым. И Дориан просто растворился в этом потоке и отдался целиком, без остатка.  
А потом открылась тайна. Та самая, которая мучила мистера Чендлера. И Дориан не видел ничего прекраснее. Искренняя нежность и забота, затопившая Грея, внезапно сменилась первобытной жестокостью. Воплощение чистой животной силы, мощь первозданных эмоций. Честность. Зверь покрывал его, как суку, скулящую и визжащую от восторга и боли от распирающего нутро узла и раздирающих плоть когтей. Дориан чувствовал. Впервые за долгие-долгие годы он чувствовал, так ярко, так невыносимо. Так прекрасно. Он чувствовал, как грудь наполняется теплом и начинает сладко тянуть где-то в области сердца. Кончающий в него оборотень придавливал Дориана своим могучим телом и тяжело дышал. Потом он вышел из тела Грея, встал с постели и попятился назад. Дориан никогда ещё не видел таких виноватых глаз, прекрасных жёлтых глаз, как у кошки, в которых проглядывал испуг заточенного внутри человека.  
Когда зверь оставил контроль над телом, Итан упал, потеряв сознание. Дориан сам перетащил его на кровать, укрыл одеялом и ушёл к своему портрету залечивать многочисленные приносящие больше восторга, чем боли, раны, молясь, чтобы Итан остался с ним, подарил ему ещё хотя бы одну ночь. Никогда ещё Дориан Грей не боялся кого-то потерять. Но когда он вернулся, окно было открыто, а кровать пуста. Сердце неприятно кольнуло, а внутри появилось очень мерзкое тянущее чувство, сильно напоминающее боль. Дориан даже сам не понял, чем было вызвано это чувство. Но как бы он ни искал встречи с Итаном, тот, будто предчувствуя его появление, исчезал минутами ранее, явно избегая его. Единственным, связывающим их звеном, оказалась мисс Айвз.  
Ванесса была загадочной и порочной. Её демона невозможно было не почувствовать. Он знал всё обо всех, видел насквозь пороки и страхи любой, даже самой скрытной души. «Это чувство вы никогда не испытывали», - позже сказала Ванесса, пресекая попытку дальнейших связей. - «Отверженность». Дориан усмехнулся в душе тому, насколько она заблуждалась. И насколько была права.  
Никто из живущих на этом свете не смог бы узнать, что происходит в душе юноши на самом деле. Но демон знал, чего хочет мистер Грей. Дориан умел хранить тайны, умел жить с тайной и мастерски скрывать её, оберегая ото всех. И лишь единственному человеку, которому он готов был эту тайну доверить, она была совершенно не нужна. Как и он сам. И демон знал, что можно предложить взамен. Либидо и Мортидо – две стороны одной медали, два неразрывных стремления в жизни, любовь и смерть. Всю свою долгую жизнь Дориан стремился желать любви. Возможно, пришла пора возжелать смерти. Демон подсказал, что есть такая сила, с которой не сможет справиться даже портрет. Но можно ли ему верить?  
Дориан вдохнул прохладного морского воздуха и шагнул на борт корабля.  
***

После смерти Броны Итан топил свою душу в алкоголе, а тело в объятиях мисс Айвз. Гибель понравившейся девушки… Любимой? Да, пожалуй, пусть будет так. Гибель любимой девушки стала для него потрясением. Именно это и ничто другое вызывало внутри ту невыносимую тоску. Убеждение. Отдавал ли Итан себе отчёт в том, что скорая после ночи, проведённой с Дорианом, смерть Броны была чрезвычайно удобным обстоятельством для объяснения самому себе той бури, что творилась в его душе? Возможно. Но он никогда не признался бы в этом. Знакомство же с внутренним монстром мисс Айвз стало крайне удачной находкой для оправдания своих пороков, своей сущности.  
Ванесса была столь же несчастна в невозможности справиться с той дьявольской силой, которая жила внутри неё, как и сам Итан. Ванесса понимала. И принимала. Ванесса была надёжно защищена её силой от того вреда, который мог причинить внутренний монстр Итана. Её демон сдерживал его волка, надевал на него строгий ошейник и не позволял вырваться. Даже в моменты страстного совокупления демон лишь натягивал поводок, и волк скулил, забиваясь в дальний угол на периферии сознания. И демон, дитя порока Ванессы, её психосексуальной травмы, плод её вины и жажды дьявольского разврата, был занят играми с волком, а не попытками завладеть телом расслабленной в экстазе мисс Айвз. Это устраивало обоих, создавало иллюзию свободы и счастья. И на какие-то мгновения позволяло отвлечься от неуместных воспоминаний, сбивающих дыхание и разливающих тепло внутри.  
Дориан. Прекрасный, порочный, манящий и сладкий мальчик. Покорный и неожиданно робкий в объятиях Итана, но очень проворный и умелый. Невыносимо хотелось заклеймить его, оставить на идеальном бледном теле побольше меток и быть для него самым нежным любовником, согреть его ледяное, очерствевшее сердце. Он отдавался во власть Итана, весь, без остатка, растворяясь, излучая какое-то горьковатое болезненное счастье. Он был таким открытым, таким желанным… Как оказалось, не только для Итана, но и для его монстра.  
Когда натрахавшийся довольный зверь отступал в облюбованные им глубины души, Итан краем сознания увидел на постели истерзанное окровавленное тело едва дышащего Дориана. На разодранной спине кожа свисала клоками, побелевшие от боли и напряжения пальцы всё ещё впивались в спинку кровати, по ногам текла кровь вперемешку со спермой.  
Ни с одной женщиной, прикасаясь к ней и целуя, он не хотел быть таким нежным и заботливым, как с Дорианом, даже с Броной, но ни одной из своих любовниц он не причинял вреда. Никогда ещё зверь не вырывался вот так, во время секса. Никогда ещё волк не хотел пометить кого-то как свою самку. И это осознание острой болью забилось в душе, раздавленное мыслью о том, что Итан чуть не растерзал Дориана, как ту шлюху в подворотне. Своего мальчика. Свою пару.  
Когда Итан пришёл в себя, Дориана не было в комнате. Зато было много крови. Повсюду. Крови того, чей запах навсегда въелся в подкорку мозга, и это было невыносимо. Чуткий слух уловил, как откуда-то издалека, возможно, из подвала, доносятся негромкие болезненные стоны и прерывистое дыхание, как при обработке ран. Итан наскоро оделся и открыл окно. В том, что Дориан больше никогда не захочет оказаться с ним в одной постели, он был уверен.  
***

Вечер был тихим. Очередная премьера в театре прошла на ура. Мистер Мюррей дал всем выходной, и Итан с Ванессой прогуливались по улицам погрузившегося во тьму и озарившегося фонарями города. Пахло прохладой и морем, но у Итана было ощущение, что в воздухе витает нечто… тревожное. Напряжение. Он не мог дать точного определения этому чувству, но оно не давало ему покоя. Зверь настороженно скрёбся внутри. Итан посмотрел на небо – до полнолуния было ещё далеко.  
\- Я сегодня ходила в церковь. Священник сказал, что я уникальна, а все, кого пытались избавить от их уникальности с помощью экзорцизма, умирали.  
Итан повернулся к Ванессе и обнял её.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла. Ты неплохо справляешься с ним.  
\- Благодаря тебе.  
Ванесса потянулась к Итану, и их губы соприкоснулись в поцелуе, как вдруг…  
Вспышка была настолько сильной! Зверь вырвался мгновенно, как никогда раньше. Глаза застила пелена, и Итан лишь спустя несколько минут из глубины своего тела увидел, что мчится куда-то под контролем зверя, движимый сильным, непреодолимым инстинктом… не убивать (впервые!), а защитить. Любой ценой.  
Он вбежал на корабль и ворвался в трюм, выломав дверь, раскидывая, вырывая внутренности охранявших своего хозяина визжащих существ – вампиров, как их назвал при нём доктор Франкенштейн. Итан выломал ещё одну дверь, и сердце замерло от ужаса и омерзения. Идеально юное тело Дориана, насаженное на длинные когти существа, вонзённые под лопатки. Истекающее кровью, пронзаемое, будто копьём, огромным членом монстра, бормочущего заклинание. Он двигался резко и размашисто, впав в транс и даже не обратив внимание на чьё-то присутствие. Татуировки под кожей светились, будто горели огнём, а изо рта хрипящего Дориана тонкой белой ниточкой струилась ко рту пожирающего её монстра его жизненная энергия. Его душа. И с каждой секундой его лукавые глаза приобретали всё более красный оттенок. «Так вот как оно обращает их», - подумал Итан, закрывая глаза и окончательно отдавая контроль.  
Оборотень взревел от ярости и ринулся в бой. Сегодня сдерживать зверя ни капли не хотелось, и Итан искренне наслаждался треском разрываемой серой плоти монстра, хрустом его костей, ломающихся под зубами зверя, и привкусом противной горькой крови. Ярость и животный неконтролируемый страх за кого-то придавали небывалую силу. В считанные минуты от древнего монстра остались лишь разбросанные по всему трюму ошмётки.  
Итан ринулся к Дориану, который отполз к стенке и тяжело дышал, оглядывая всё вокруг взглядом очнувшегося после кошмара ребёнка. Зверь не мог уйти, не убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, инстинкты не позволяли. В отличие от начавшего возвращаться в своё тело человека. Луна не была полной, и в таких условиях уже зверю приходилось бороться за контроль. Оборотень сел на колени рядом с Дорианом, приблизился и принюхался. Жизни Грея ничего больше не угрожало. Переборов желание взглянуть на его спину и зализать раны, которые всё ещё пахли сочащейся кровью, Итан взглянул в его лицо и с некоторым удивлением заметил, что в глазах Грея совсем нет страха.  
\- Итан. – Дориан протянул руку и дотронулся до жёсткой шерсти на щеке зверя.  
Чендлер перехватил его запястье, уставился на открытую ладонь, поднёс её к губам и облизал. Затем резко встал и отвернулся, намереваясь уйти.  
\- Итан, нет! Останься! Пожалуйста! – Оборотень замер, затем медленно оглянулся. – Пожалуйста, - прошептал Дориан. В глазах заблестели слёзы.  
Итан моргнул и упал на одно колено, упираясь руками в пол. Раньше волк никогда не перехватывал контроль не в полнолуние. Как оказалось, он мог уходить и без полной потери сознания. Всё равно голова кружилась, пока тело переходило на нормальный ритм движения крови. Дориан подполз к нему и обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ты спас меня, - прошептал он.  
\- Я мог убить тебя.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Я чуть не растерзал тебя в клочья в ту ночь.  
\- Нет. Ты прекрасен. Ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда. Ты даёшь то, что мне нужно. Будь со мной, Итан. Пожалуйста, ты нужен мне.  
\- Ванессе ты говорил то же самое?  
\- Что? – Дориан убрал руки и немного отодвинулся.  
\- Она рассказала про вашу встречу. И как ты расстроился, когда тебя отвергли.  
Дориан встал и отвернулся, пряча мальчишеские слёзы, изнывая и радуясь тому болезненно тянущему чувству, которое он испытывал, которое сжигало изнутри.  
\- Меня отвергли немного ранее, мистер Чендлер. И отвергают до сих пор. И да, это больно. Демон Ванессы знает намного больше, чем она. О тебе. Но ты с ней. А мне необходимо тоже… хотя бы знать.  
Итан не мог оторвать взгляда от обнажённого тела юноши. Кровь, сочившаяся из глубоких порезов под лопатками, запеклась, а сами они странным образом почти затянулись и теперь напоминали царапины. Дориан был таким манящим, таким сладким, его дурманящий запах перебивал смрад от растерзанного вампира, и Итана накрыло осознанием того, как давно и как сильно он хочет его, всем своим существом. Он так соскучился, а зверь внутри едва не скулил от вожделения своей помеченной сучки.  
Итан подошёл к нему сзади, развернул к себе лицом, схватил за шею, как тогда, в первый раз, и вжал в деревянную стену трюма, впиваясь в приоткрытые губы жадным поцелуем. Дориан, задыхаясь, отвечал ему, ощущая тяжесть пальцев, сжимающих ему горло. Удерживающих на грани, такой опасной и необходимой, как воздух. Грей обвил шею Итана руками, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и потянул за них, обнажая его шею, покрывая поцелуями.  
Чендлер по-звериному рыкнул, отпустил горло Дориана, подхватил его под бёдра и вынес из смрадного трюма на палубу. Туман надёжно укрывал корабль от посторонних глаз. Итан наскоро снял и бросил на пол свой порванный зверем плащ и уложил на него Дориана.  
\- Ты ведь тоже не тот, кем кажешься, - прошептал он, покрывая тело Дориана поцелуями, вызывая мурашки, стараясь доставить как можно больше удовольствия.  
\- У каждого из нас есть свой монстр, - сквозь стоны произнёс Грей, стаскивая с Итана одежду. – Я покажу тебе своего. Только будь со мной.  
Смоченные лишь слюной пальцы двигались в оказавшемся неожиданно узким после такого ритуала отверстии, растягивая, бережно подготавливая и дразня. Дориан дрожал то ли от ночного морского ветра, то ли от сильного, граничащего с безумием возбуждения, насаживаясь на пальцы, требуя большего.  
\- Итан… Итан, пожалуйста, - стонал он, прижимаясь к горячему телу.  
Итан немного отстранился, приставил сочащуюся смазкой головку к раздразненному анусу, заставил Дориана смотреть себе в глаза и, медленно надавливая на податливые мышцы, раскрывая, ощутимо, тянуще, миллиметр за миллиметром, сбивая дыхание, выдавливая протяжный стон, но не давая прервать зрительный контакт, произнёс:  
\- Учти, Дориан, тебе придётся забыть о своих многочисленных связях. Ни с кем больше, понял? Ты будешь только моим. Моим мальчиком. Моей сучкой. Ты понял меня?  
Дориан смотрел на него расширенными до самой радужки зрачками и лишь сдавленно мычал. Итан вошёл в него полностью, медленно, с силой двинулся туда-обратно и теперь узел, распухая, давил изнутри на стенки, заполняя, не давая вздохнуть, вызывая невыносимое желание, жажду.  
\- Итан! – в голос простонал Дориан.  
\- Отвечай, - на выдохе потребовал Итан и резко толкнулся, так, что у Дориана навернулись слёзы, а сам он проехался по скользкому плащу. – Ты будешь… только мой! Иначе… я больше никогда… тебе ясно?  
\- Да! – воскликнул Дориан. – Я только твой. Обещаю. Итан! Прошу тебя! Я хочу…  
Итан не дал ему договорить. Он словно сорвался, взял быстрый темп, вбиваясь резкими, рваными толчками, как зверь, чувствуя, как всё внутри заполняет тепло и первозданная радость. Настоящая свобода, основанная не на запугивании внутреннего зверя, а на согласии, единении с ним. Волк не перехватывал контроль, но Итан чувствовал его каждой клеткой, как чувствовал Дориана, его отклик, его эмоции, его безграничное счастье. Зверь довольно урчал, радуясь тому, как его принимают, как в нём нуждаются. Он вылизывал вздрагивающее под ним тело и чувствовал в ответ горячие, нетерпеливые, жадные поцелуи и цепкие объятия. Дориан задыхался от переполняющих его эмоций и накатывающей волны наслаждения. Итан двигался в нём, и это было самое прекрасное, что Грей когда-либо испытывал. Оргазм настиг их почти одновременно, огласив утонувшую в тумане пристань протяжными стонами наслаждения.  
***

Спускаясь по лестнице в подвал и держа Итана за руку, Дориан нервничал, прекрасно понимая, что зверь Чендлера лишь маленький щеночек по сравнению с его собственным монстром. Он глубоко вздохнул и снял полотно, явив взору свой изуродованный портрет. Итан буквально прикипел к нему взглядом и подошёл ближе. Сердце Грея пропустило удар, готовое вот-вот разбиться. Итан обернулся, подошёл к Дориану, обнял его и ласково взглянул в глаза.  
\- Я больше не позволю тебе истязать его. А он со временем простит тебя. И не тронет. Ему больше не нужно будет забирать твои увечья, я не позволю тебе их получать.  
Дориан улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по щеке Итана, прижимающего его к себе.  
\- Только мой Итан Чендлер?  
\- Да. Только мой Дориан Грей.


End file.
